Elemental Humans Or Demons?
by White Arc Angel
Summary: Two sisters get transported to the Yu Yu Hakusho world where they must master their new elemental powers and work with the gang in order to go home.
1. The Sleepover

Hi everyone! My pen name is White Arc Angel and this is going to be my first fanfiction story on here. It would be great if I had some reviews because I know I'm not that good and I need as much criticism as I can get.

I guess I should put up the disclaimer now. I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Yuki, Saiyuri, and any character I decide to throw in. Also, I didn't make up the comic store that is a real place that I went to once. Don't worry, for those who are reading this that don't know the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho I will tell you before the chapters.

Elemental Humans Or Demons?

Chapter 1 The Sleepover

At a comic store on Christie St. near Honest Ed's two girls walked along the DVD aisles looking at the different anime.

"I'm glad that mom and dad let us have a sleepover." The taller girl in the light green jacket and black pants said as she ran her hand over the endless DVDs showing her silver bracelet.

"It's too bad your friends couldn't come." The girl in the light brown jacket and jeans commented as she squatted down to see the bottom row.

"Everyone has to get ready for that test on Monday."

"But I still think it would've been better if they came."

The two girls named Yuki and Saiyuri were originally from Japan, but moved to Canada seven years ago because of their parents' jobs. Because no one could pronounce their Japanese names they were called Amy and Lori at school. They were taught English in Japan and learned the language even quicker now that they were in Canada. The older sister was Yuki, who was turning eighteen on November 8th, while the younger sister was fourteen and would turn fifteen on March 21st. It was nearing the end of October and getting colder by the day.

"Wow, I can't believe they have this." Amy remarked as she took out a thick DVD case with Yu Yu Hakusho written on the front.

Lori looked at what her sister was holding and almost laughed. "That's such an old anime."

"But it would be nice to watch it…" Amy replied as she looked at the cover that held the familiar faces.

"You had such a crush on Hiei in Japan." Her sister teased which made the older girl blush at her childhood crush.

"By the way, when are you going to have a boyfriend?" Lori asked looking at her sister in curiosity.

Shrugging, Amy ended the question with, "Let's buy this. It'll be a blast from the past."

It was a quarter to eight when Lori's friends came over and sat in front of the television in the young girl's bedroom. The teen's friends were of Chinese origin and were called Xing, Joey, Lily, and May. They all met in each other at school on the very first day and had become great friends. The rain fell hard and fast while everyone was in the warm, dry house.

"So what are we watching?" Joey asked turning his head to Lori.

Because they would be going to sleep soon, Lori wore her red silk pyjama shirt and pants. Joey and Xing wore a shirt and pants while the two girls wore nightgowns. All of them were sitting on the bed waiting to hear the answer.

"We're going to watch Yu Yu Hakusho." Lori replied.

"Really!" May exclaimed while winding her chin length hair around her finger. "Isn't that an old anime?"

Lori nodded her head. "Yeah, but Amy said 'It'll be a blast from the past.' I gotta' say it would be fun to watch it again."

As she went to get the DVD, the seventeen year old came into the room fully clothed with a blue jacket that was zipped up all the way, faded blue jeans and white socks.

"Finally, I finished my work!" She announced as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Great, so now can we start the movie?" Xing asked with sarcasm dripping from his boyish voice.

In reply, Lori opened the box and set up the DVD player so they could watch the episodes in Japanese dialogue with English subtitles.

"Oh wow. I never thought Yusuke would be that weak." Lily said as everyone watched Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Botan enter the 4th Dimensional House.

"Well, the three humans had to be strong," Lori countered, "after all, whoever asked them to do it, knew they had potential."

A gasp came from May when the TV showed Hiei getting his soul drained out of his body.

"What the heck?" Joey said as he looked over at May with startled eyes. "Do you like Hiei or something?"

May glared at the him and replied, "Hello! Hiei may look evil, but he has a cool honour code and he also keeps the secret about being Yukina's brother."

"Half brother." Amy corrected never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Okay," May sighed, "half brother."

"Why is he Yukina's half brother," Martha asked as the ending song appeared on the screen.

"He's her half brother because they were originally twins. The thing about koorumi ice demons is they are all female and are able to produce babies without the need of a male." Amy summarized as she listened to the song and watched the lyrics on the TV.

"So why does that make him Yukina's half brother?" Xing asked looking at the back of the oldest girl's head.

"It makes him her half brother, because Hiei was created by uniting a male fire demon with a koorumi."

"So in other words…"

"…He's a forbidden child of fire and ice as well as a male demon," Lori interrupted Xing's conclusion.

Thunder and lighting boomed loudly outside as the rain fell harder on the window. When the opening theme for the next episode was about to start, the lights in the room suddenly went out.

"Is it a power outage?" Joey asked as he walked around the room trying to find his bag.

Just as his foot hit the bag, a dim light engulfed the room.

With a sigh he rummaged in his bag and pulled out a flashlight. "Well, I'm glad someone got a light source besides me."

"Umm, Joey," came May's small voice. "The TV came back on."

He had a puzzled look on his face when he pulled out his flashlight. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"The screen has white noise." Lily told him as she backed up on Lori's bed.

The eldest girl stepped on the bed to back away from the snowy screen.

Joey turned around to see that the screen had lost the picture for the DVD, but the familiar soft fizz of the television filled everyone's ears.

"What the hell!" Xing swore as the other teens gathered onto the bed.

Suddenly Amy heard the sound of a fizzy, but soft masculine voice coming from the screen. _"I smell humans…"_

'Huh?' Amy thought as she looked harder at the screen to see a picture.

"_They must be tasty humans__." _Another voice Amy heard that was quieter than the first, but it was deeper and gruffer.

Giving up on the picture the eldest teen concentrated on hearing the sounds of the soft, yet scary male voices that came from the screen.

"_There are two women that have strong auras__." _The first voice replied.

'Two human women with strong auras?' The teen thought and she wondered who the two voices were talking about. Before she could think any more, a hand suddenly shot out of the snowy screen and grabbed onto her leg. The hand was a bluish-green colour with long yellowish nails on it's five fingers.

Amy screamed which made the occupants join in, but they were quickly silenced when the arm started to pull the teen into the screen.

"No! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Amy screamed which caused everyone to grab onto her shoulders and pull her away, but the strength of the demon was too much and almost everyone's grip slipped except for her sister who was stronger than her friends.

The two girls were effortlessly pulled into the screen and were suddenly surrounded in a dark, dense forest with a red and bluish-green demon licking their lips at the humans they pulled in.

W/A: I'm currently reading Shonen Jump and they are at the tunnel to the demon plane saga. I know it's really old, but I only saw the video series up to the fight with Kurama and Karasu and I went to Anime North to see how much the DVDs were and the cheapest box set was about 48 dollars and a single DVD for the end of the dark tournament at the cheapest was 20 dollars. My mother gave me 40 dollars to spend so I didn't have enough to get the box set, and I don't want to spend half of it on one DVD.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I took so long. It was hard to make sure everything looked alright and I was busy. Don't you dare ask what I was busy about!

Okay, I'm now switching my characters names to Yuki and Saiyuri since they're going to be in Japan. Now for the disclaimer, Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yuki and Saiyuri were from my own imagination. All right now on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama**

"It looks like we got us a good catch!" The red demon told his bigger companion with a grin on his big and ugly mouth.

The bluish-green demon that held the girls was half as tall as the trees, with two yellow horns sticking out from his head along with yellow teeth that complimented his bad breath. Huge hungry eyes with black pupils looked at the two teens as the owner of the eyes licked his lips.

Yuki stared into the eyes of the demon in fearful for her life along with her sister's.

The tall demon laughed at the two girls and opened his mouth to eat them whole. As Yuki's eyes widened at the fate that awaited her and her sister, she saw a silver object that glittered in the dim light just as it fell into the gaping jaw.

The demon coughed and hacked, dropping the two girls in order to clutch his neck as he tried to cough up the object stuck in his air pipe.

The girls fell on the ground harshly and sat up on the ground to rub their backs. After rubbing her back, Yuki looked up to see the red demon walk up to them menacingly. The girl widened her eyes and then quickly got up while grabbing Saiyuri's wrist in order to run into the woods.

The girls passed the large trunks in a blur as the coughing of the demon got quieter. Their breathing came out in gasps, their heartbeats in their ears as they ran to get out of the forest of large trees and someplace safe.

After running for what seemed like hours, they stopped to catch their breath. They could no longer hear coughing and the forest filled with their harsh breathing.

"Saiyuri, what did you do to make the big demon choke?" Yuki asked between her gasping.

The young girl's eyes widened slightly and turned her head away from her sister.

"Saiyuri," the sister started sternly.

The girl in pyjamas swallowed thickly and replied in a low voice, "I loosened your bracelet and the demon choked on it."

Finished her explanation, Saiyuri closed her eyes waiting for her sister's yelling. She didn't have to wait long.

"You let my bracelet go down that demon's throat!" Yuki yelled grabbing the collar of Saiyuri's pyjamas.

Saiyuri's brown eyes looked terrified in Yuki's similar angry brown ones. The young girl stuttered, "It was the only way to –"

"You could've used something else to get him to choke!" Yuki interrupted shaking her sister in her fury. "I can't believe you let my bracelet go down the demon's throat!"

While Yuki shook her sister, the young girl's foot stepped backward to a sloping hill and slipped. This caused Yuki to let go of her sister and stare wide eyed as Saiyuri slid down to the overgrown bottom screaming.

"Saiyuri!" The older sister called out as she carefully slid down the slope careful not to fall.

Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were called by Koenma to investigate how humans managed to get in the Makai.

"I thought humans couldn't get through the barrier?" asked the spirit detective.

"They can't," Kurama replied. "Only a few demons under A class can make it through the barrier."

"That's why I need you to find the humans and bring them here." The son of King Enma ended with, "Depending on their condition, I may need to wipe the memories of what happened to them and how they got to the Makai."

With that, the baby prince opened a portal and the Reikai Tentai jumped through it landing safely on the grounds of Demon World.

"Alright Kuwabara," Yuusuke said looking to the tall orange haired human, "do you sense any human auras?"

Scanning the forested area Kuwabara suddenly stopped and pointed. "I sense two reiki, but they're really strange."

"What do you mean by strange?" Kurama asked.

"Well, the two reiki seem to be merged with youki and one of them is slightly stronger than the other."

The reikai tantei stared at the tall human and sceptically asked, "Is your sixth sense getting messed up?"

"I'm serious Urameshi!" Kuwabara responded enraged at Yuusuke's accusation.

"They could be half demons," Kurama calmly stated trying to stop the two from fighting.

"They should be up there." Kuwabara stated pointing to the fort of trees.

"Well, I don't see them. Are you sure your sixth sense isn't messed up?" Yuusuke asked.

The four boys had been walking for what felt like hours in the huge, showdowed forest and Yuusuke was getting impatient.

"It's not messed up!" Kuwabara shouted and the two started bickering again.

Hiei looked at the two humans wandering how they ever got anything done when a high pitched scream pierced the air followed by 'Saiyuri'.

The fire demon turned his head from the two humans to the fort in time to see a blur burst through the foliage.

Quick as a flash, he unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip of the blade down to where Saiyuri landed.

With a groan she rubbed her back unaware of the sword inches away from her.

"Who are you?" the stoic fire demon asked on guard.

Saiyuri lifted her head to the familiar voice to only see the sword while Hiei noted that it was only human girl.

"You can take away your sword now Hiei." Kurama's calm voice stated as he pushed the sword a safe distance away from the girl.

The red headed fox demon knelt in front of the girl as if she were a frightened animal and asked in the same calm voice, "What's your name?"

Looking straight in his green eyes, she opened her mouth to answer when suddenly Saiyuri was tackled from behind by her sister.

"Saiyuri thank goodness I found you." Yuki told her sister with relief.

"Oh, so your name is Saiyuri," Kurama said and then looking at Yuki continued, "and what's your name?"

With a smile on her face, Yuki hugged her sister and answered, "My name is Yuki."

Yuki's answer startled Kurama because her voice held a warning tone despite the fact that she was in front of strangers in an unknown environment. What also surprised him was the way she held Saiyuri. It reminded him of a mother protecting her child from danger.

His thought process was broken by Saiyuri who asked with irritation, "Would you let go of me Yuki?"

Smiling at her sister, Yuki let released her hold which caused Saiyuri to glare and pout at her.

"Don't act like our mom since it's your fault I slid down the slope." She growled to Yuki.

"Hey girls!" Yuusuke's voice boomed spoiling the atmosphere. "It seems you guys are lost. We can help you guys get back home, since your parents might get worried about you."

Saiyuri opened her mouth to reply when Yuki clamped her hand over it.

"Thank you. You're very kind." She replied in a sweet voice while Saiyuri glared at her sister again.

"No problem little girl," Kuwabara spoke up. "After all there are beasts in this forest that might eat you two if you aren't careful."

Forcing a smile, Yuki nodded and helped her reluctant sister off the ground.

"You're not going to get away from us that easily!" A voice echoed from above, one that the sister's heard before.

The red demon jumped down from high above the treetops landing across from the sisters.

"Did you honestly think that you could run away from us?"

"Well, it was worth a try." Saiyuri answered.

"Hey!" Yusuke interrupted. "Aren't you alone?"

As if to answer his question, there was a sound of soft rapid thuds, which became louder as they came closer to the group.

"It seems that another C class demon has come." Kurama spoke.

Bursting out of the trees was the large bluish-green demon with his long tongue hanging out panting.

"Did you think your little sorcery would stop us?" he asked his eyes angry and wild as he looked at the sisters.

Taking a shaky step forward, Saiyuri relied, "Well, it worked didn't it. But to be honest, I didn't think that you would be able to swallow that bracelet."

The large demon's red eyes flashed with murderous intent. "Damn bitch I'll…"

"Rei Gun!" Yusuke shouted shooting the big demon an inch away from his head.

"Don't forget about us." Yuusuke interjected.

"You damned humans and demon traitors!" The huge demon yelled still frustrated at being outsmarted by the two sisters. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"Hn." Hiei quietly spoke and ran to the demon with his demonic speed. Quick as lighting he cut the huge demon into numeral pieces.

'You got to hand it to Hiei when you want to die quickly.' Yuki thought putting on her horrified face as the smell of death surfaced.

The fire demon glanced at Yuki upon hearing her thought and wondered how she knew his name. He tried to probe deeper into her mind, but hit a mental wall.

Confused at Yuki's ability Hiei was distracted and didn't stop the small red demon from holding wrapping his arms around the girl holding her captive.

Laughing sinisterly, the demon boasted, "You can't get to me without killing this tasty little girl." To show how tasty she looked, the red demon licked Yuki's cheek and touched her body to feel her tenderness.

These actions disgusted Yuki and surging with energy, punched the demon high in the air.

"Ha! That'll show you what happens when you touch a girl!" She yelled triumphant at her punch.

While the demon floated several feet above their heads, Yuusuke shot and killed the carnivorous demon with his rei gun.

Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Saiyuri stared at Yuki wondering how she could muster up the power to punch a C class demon in the air.

Wondering why everyone was staring, Yuki asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Eh? A there's no problem, we're just surprised at how strong you are." Kurama responded.

"Well," Yuki started, "I did do a bit of aikido. But the last time I practiced was three years ago."

"Maybe you got stronger doing your current activities?" Kuwabara answered uncertainly.

"I guess that's possible since she does do kendo." Saiyuri spoke up after getting over her shock at Yuki's strength.

"_However, kendo does not allow you to use youki __to hit your opponent in the air."_ Kurama thought as he looked at Yuki jump in excitement.

"Well, let's get you guys out of here." Yusuke said trying to finish the case fast.

"And just how do you plan to get out of this haunted forest?" Saiyuri asked obnoxiously knowing full well about Yusuke's temporary profession.

Yusuke tried to come up with a good reason, but nothing came up in the detective's head. Seeing the boy struggle with a 'sane' answer, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama created a circle and discussed how they were going to get the sisters into the portal.

While the boys discussed in their circle, something glistened in the large demon's remains. The shine caught Yuki's eyes and she ventured over to the carnage for a closer look.

Saiyuri watched the boys brainstorm an answer to her question when she noticed her sister was near the large demon's carcass.

"What are you doing sis?" She asked.

"I found my bracelet!" Yuki answered fishing for her jewellery out of the blood.

"You're kidding me."

Finally catching her bracelet she said with a flourish, "Look see. It won't look too bad once I clean it up."

The silver bracelet was missing a few of its' charms and wasn't as shiny because of the demon's stomach acid. But Yuki was happy none the less to get her precious bracelet back.

"Why would you bother with that bracelet?" Yusuke asked with irritation.

"It's my favourite," Yuki answered cleaning the bracelet with her jacket, "besides it gives me good luck."

Everyone sweat dropped at the unreasonable answer to her obsession over the bracelet, but didn't criticize since Yuki was emanating flowers in her happiness.

Kurama took out a bottle from his pocket and uncorked it filling the air with a sweet flowered scent.

"Ah." Yuki sighed deeply inhaling the sweet scent. "That smells-so nice." Before she hit the ground, Yuusuke caught the girl in his arms.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Saiyuri's yelled, angry that the boys might have done something to Yuki.

"It's alright, she's just sleeping." Kurama informed moving closer to the young girl so that the scent would have a stronger effect.

Saiyuri surged with unnatural anger at the sight of her elder sister, unconscious in the spirit detective's arms. The rage built yoki around the girl in pyjamas making a barrier around her to stop the pollen. Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama now had to quickly come up with a plan in order to calm Saiyuri down and get her unconscious.

Hiei however came up with an effective solution by quickly running behind the girl and with a strong blow to the back of her head, knocked her unconscious.

"Did you have to hit the girl so hard?" Kuwabara flustered seeing the limp girl in Hiei's arm.

Hiei snarled and answered, "Did you want to be blown to smithereens you stupid human?"

"Enough," Yuusuke shouted. "Let's just go to Koenma. I want to get this damn job over with."

"What's up your ass Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Che, like hell I'd tell you Kuwabara." Yusuke replied opening the portal.

Positioning the girl in a better position, Yuusuke headed into the portal first followed by Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei holding the unconscious Saiyuri.


End file.
